


"The Basement" - [ Sebastian Stan - October/Halloween one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Halloween, October, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: There have been 26 murders in a small town. There’s a snowstorm on Halloween night, and while Sebastian and his girlfriend watch TV, a warning of a possible killing spree comes on, after victim #27 has been found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Ambience ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMfB1REALp4)

* * *

 

It’s snowing. I can barely walk. The wind is pushing me back, chapping my lips, and burning my cheeks as I try to keep moving so I can get home soon, and turn on the radiator right away. The weather’s been so cruel, it’s only October. Maybe I shouldn’t complain, it’s my entire fault, I lost track of time and forgot that evenings are darker during this season, therefore colder.

Here I am facing the consequences of my carelessness, walking in the middle of a snowstorm wearing a hooded dark cloak which is far from enough. I hope I look scary at least. Not only am I risking my health but my life in general. 26 people have been murdered in the last couple months, in this small town where nothing happens. Well… it used to be peaceful; women, men, kids. The killer doesn’t discriminate.

All murders have been described the same. Victims have been choked to death with a rope. There’s been no survivors to describe the killer, but a surveillance camera did catch a glimpse of him or her not too long ago. They had to amplify the image, it wasn’t that good. The serial killer’s faceless; wears a black hoodie and a silver faceless mask.

My own thoughts make me pick up the pace and I finally get to my decadent apartment building, take the crappy elevator to the 6th floor, and enter my home. At least I live on my own but this space is depressing and cold. I thank heavens for that radiator when I turn it on, and finally take off my cloak, rubbing my hands together to warm myself up. I can still hear the snowstorm from here. It makes it sound like these 4 walls breathe on their own.

I hear noise coming from the basement. Sebastian must be there. This high-rise has no odd numbered floors. It was designed like that so every apartment would have its own basement. The elevator will take you to floors, 2, 4, 6, 8, and so on, but on floors 1, 3, 5, 7 there are only basements for us. This was done to avoid a big common storage room for all tenants, and each one having a key, I suppose.

I hear Sebastian coming up.

We live together. We moved here a year ago but have been together for more. He’s my soulmate. I had never felt more alive and free before I met him. He’s a good man.

 _“Hey”_ He says as soon as he sees me. _“I didn’t hear you”._

He walks up to me and kisses the top of my head.

 _“It’s colder in than out”_ I complain.

_“Sorry. I just got home and forgot to turn that shit on. Not like it makes any difference.”_

_“It does!”_

He smirks and pulls me into a tight embrace before I get a chance to ask where he’s been.

 _“I do”._ He says sounding playful.

I smile.

_“What were you doing in the basement anyway?”_

He lets go of me.

_“I needed the step ladder to change a light bulb”._

I’ve always been good at being alone, but it’s time like these when I realize that having a man in the house is quite handy. Not only does he make me feel safe, especially now with the crime rate going up, but he’ll also fix things around here… and warm me up.

I pull him in for a kiss. I let him know I want him by running my fingers through his hair and grinding into him. We walk towards the bedroom in no time.

* * *

The snowstorm hasn’t stopped.

I guess it’s quite fitting since it’s Halloween night.

Me and Seb had a hot bath and changed into layers and layers of clothing. Well, I did. He’s never cold. Maybe he pretends not to be in order to impress me… or mock me. One can never tell with that mischievous man. But we’re watching TV now, cuddling on the couch under a blanket.

 _“We should’ve gone trick or treating”._ I say.

_“Babe… if anyone went trick or treating, they’re probably dead by now”_

I’m so comfortable and so warm that I forgot about the storm for a second.

 _“No one would’ve taken their kids out tonight anyway… not after the recent events”._  I say.

This situation has everybody on edge. They tell us to be safe… on the radio, on the television… I even heard rumors about a possible killing spree tonight, but I’m sure people were just trying to keep the Halloween spirit alive knowing that the weather + the killer would interfere with it. So why not trigger a bit of collective fear?

I was about to regret my thoughts.

We suddenly can’t see anything but static in the TV. I look at Sebastian and he frowns while picking up the remote. He changes the channel, it’s all the same. But then image comes back. Just a white screen with letters in red. _“Emergency broadcast system”._ Sebastian changes the channel but there’s an identical image in each one.

It’s making me nervous so I sit up and read. I can almost see the key words amplified and coming out of the screen. _“A 27 th Victim found today”_, _“Do not go out before sunrise”,_ _“Secure windows and doors”, “It’s not safe”._

I am terrified.

Is there more than one killer? Are they all planning on coming out tonight? Will a massacre take place in this town? What if someone breaks in while I try to sleep? I’m not sleeping tonight. I suddenly need a gun to feel safe. I fear for my life.

 _“Hey”_ Sebastian says touching my hand.

He senses my fear but I’m pulled out of my trance when I jump at his touch.

 _“It’s probably a Halloween prank”_ He says.

_“How did they do that with the cable?”_

Sebastian raises his eyebrows and sighs defeated.

_“I’m sure they found a way”._

_“Sebastian…”_

_“Listen, no one is going to break in. And even if they tried, we’ll keep the doors locked, and if it makes you feel any better, I have a baseball bat under the bed. We’ll be fine”._

He soothes me, but I am still anxious.

* * *

Sebastian has his arm around me. We’re watching something on Netflix now. He is, my mind’s elsewhere.

I’m paranoid. I keep on widening my eyes and shifting in my seat at the slightest sound. Furniture cracking is the worst. I heard someone laughing outside our door, in the corridor, the neighbors perhaps, but my heart raced. It’s only been an hour since the sign on the TV appeared. I definitely won’t sleep until sunrise.

I feel him burying his nose in my hair.

 _“I can make hot cocoa if you want?”_ He whispers.

He’s trying to distract me.

 _“Start. I’ll help you when I come out of the bathroom”._ I say.

I need to splash my face pronto.

I hear Seb moving saucepans and whatnot around in the kitchen when I lock myself in the bathroom to take deep breaths. I can’t wait for this night to be over. I feel watched in my own house. I rub my temples. The light starts flickering so I glance at the light bulb. The lights go out.

I try to open the door, I forget it’s locked so I struggle with it. Once I come out I can’t see shit. A blackout was just what I needed to go into cardiac arrest.

_“Sebastian?”_

_“Don’t move”._

I hear him inching closer, being careful not to hit himself with the table or anything else that could be in the way since we’re practically blind. He hugs me and I almost cling onto him.

_“Let me see if the neighb-”_

_“You’re not going anywhere”_ I interrupt him.

And what I mean is, _“You’re not leaving me here alone. Not even for a second. Not tonight”._

He chuckles and holds my hand, pulling me with him as he walks towards the door. He opens it enough to stick his head out, I stay behind him. I catch a glimpse of flashlights. Clearly the power’s gone out in the whole building.

 _“Hey, Mark”_ Seb says. “ _Do you know what’s going on?”_

* * *

30 minutes have gone by and we’re still in the dark just sitting at our dining table.

 _“That’s it. I’m going to check the fuse box”._ Sebastian says standing up.

 _“On the first floor!?”_ I ask as if his life was at stake.

_“Someone’s gotta do it. What if it was just a bunch of punk ass kids trying to be funny? We could be like this for days”._

_“Sebastian…”_

_“I’ll bring the baseball bat with me. Does that make you feel better?”_

No. I will still be left alone in here.

But then it hits me. I have a box with candles and an old gas lamp in the basement. I feel like doing a little dance.

 _“Be careful and hurry”_ I say.

* * *

Ah… basements. Gotta thank scary movies for the irrational fear of them.

However, I know there’s nothing but boxes and a fridge in my basement. I rarely come down but it’s just Seb’s stuff and mine. Why be afraid? It’s the darkness I hate. Silly me didn’t charge her phone all day, and now that we’re in the middle of an emergency, I can’t really use the flashlight for too long or it will die on me and what if I need it later?

I hurry downstairs. There’s a musty smell. There’s no ventilation here.

I locate the pile of boxes and stand before it, using my phone’s light to read the labels on them.

“Gas lamp”. _Eureka._

I move the two boxes of top of it and grab the one I need. I almost drop it when the basement door bangs shut. I can feel the cold sweat on my forehead, my chest hurts, I’m not moving just staring at the door and waiting to hear the slightest sound so I can scream bloody murder.

Nothing happens.

There must be an explanation. Wind current?

The sooner I get the candles and gas lamp, the sooner I can go back upstairs. I open the box, I pull out the matches from my sweat’s pocket… and there was light. I grab the bag of candles and I’m ready to leave but another box catches my attention; the one on the ground behind this pile that I have to rearrange.

 _“Sebastian’s old toys”_ I read out loud.

He never told me he had brought those. I smile to myself. Trying to picture baby Sebastian with a plastic truck, a dinosaur, or something like that. I carry it and place it on top of the pile and my smile fades. I pick up the gas lamp again. There’s a red stain on the box, a small one, but it looks… it looks like blood.

All the other boxes were taped shut. This one’s open. _Why?_

I peak inside. I should never have.

I grab the first item.

My blood runs cold. I know I’ve gone pale.

Everything’s covered in blood. A black hoodie, a rope… a silver faceless mask.

I realize I had never known fear until I hear Sebastian calling me from upstairs. He’s back.

_“Babe?”_

There’s human hair wrapped around the rope.

I put everything back in the box in a rush. But my hands… the blood won’t come off, they will give me away. I turn off the gas lamp.

 _“The good news is, the fuse box is fine”_ He says walking around the house, trying to find me. I can barely hear him. “ _The bad news is, the power won’t come back anytime soon”_ I can see his feet moving past the basement door, he’s got a flashlight.

What am I going to do?

There’s no way out of this room.

 _“Where are you?”_ He asks.

It’s too late. I can see his feet under the door. He’s standing right before it. I can’t run, he’ll hear me. I can’t move the boxes to hide behind them, he’ll hear me. I walk slowly, and hide behind the staircase.

I’ve been sharing my bed with a serial killer for a long time, he’s kissed me, he’s touched me, he’s seen me naked, he’s fucked me. He’s murdered people, children. My skin crawls. The fear is making me cry.

The door opens. It creaks. I’m breathing too loud. I cover my mouth. I’m trembling. With every step Sebastian takes, my heart gets louder in my ears. He doesn’t say a word. Step. Step. Step.

He’s reached the bottom.

I’m right behind him, right behind the staircase. I can see him.

He glances around, points the flashlight at the boxes and then to the opposite side of the room.

He turns it off, turns around to go back up. At a glacial pace.

One step… two… three…

_The flashlight’s on my face._


End file.
